Fluffal
"Fluffal", known as "Furnimal" (ファーニマル Fānimaru) in the OCG, is an archetype of Fairy monsters used by Sora Perse in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime and manga. They are closely related to the "Edge Imp" and "Frightfur" archetype Design Appearance "Fluffal" monsters are based off of plush toys with angel-like wings on their backs (except for "Fluffal Owl", who has them on its head, "Fluffal Penguin" who sports them as a bow-tie, and "Fluffal Wings", who itself is a set of wings), giving them a very cute and innocent appearance, in contrast with their "Frightfur" Fusion counterparts. Etymology "Fluffal" is a portmanteau of "fluff" and "animal". Their Japanese archetype name, "Furnimal" is a portmanteau of "fur" and "animal". Their names tend to be their archetype name followed by a species of animal. Playing style This archetype focuses on Fusion Summon tactics, primarily to search out and recycle "Polymerization" while also utilizing cards such as "Edge Imp Sabres" and "Toy Vendor" along with "Fluffal Dog", giving the player easy access to the necessary cards to Fusion Summon "Frightfur" Fusion Monsters. As Fusion Summoning requires a large amount of cards, several "Fluffal" monsters help to quickly gain card advantage (such as "Fluffal Dog" and "Fluffal Wings") and recycle the necessary cards required upon being used as Fusion Material Monsters (such as "Fluffal Cat" and "Fluffal Rabbit"). The "Frightfur" monsters can be Fusion Summoned using "Edge Imp" monsters as the Fusion Material. They rely primarily on "Fluffal" archetype with boosting effects. "Frightfur" monsters also have offensive effects that either boost their ATK or grant additional attacks ("Frightfur Bear", "Frightfur Sabre-Tooth", "Frightfur Wolf", "Frightfur Tiger"), destroying cards on the opponent's field ("Frightfur Tiger", "Frightfur Leo"), prevents the opponent from activating cards or effects when they attack ("Frightfur Chimera", "Frightfur Sheep"), and even steal away an opponent's monster by equipping them to themselves or Special Summon them to their controller's field ("Frightfur Bear", "Frightfur Chimera"). Some "Frightfur" monsters have a small weakness in having specific "Edge Imp" monsters for Fusion Materials (outside of "Chimera"), but cards like "Frightfur Patchwork", "Fusion Reserve" and "Fusion Conscription" can help you in getting your needed "Edge Imps" to the hand and "Fluffal Sheep" helps in recycling both your "Edge Imp" and "Fluffal" monsters. All of the "Edge Imps" possess helpful abilities on their own, such as "Edge Imp Chain" searching your "Frightfur" Spell and Trap support whenever it hits the Graveyard, "Edge Imp Saw" providing extra draw power, and "Edge Imp Tomahawk" being able to substitute for any of the other "Edge Imp" monsters should they not be available in the hand or field. The Deck responds badly to too many out-of-archetype cards, as they cannot be fused with, and the other Summoning methods are not nearly as important as your Fusion Summoning. However, Fluffals can potentially be merged with archetypes such as Gem-Knights, Shaddolls, or Invoked. In particular, the splash-ability of Brilliant Fusion and its effect to send Fluffal Wings straight to the GY while Summoning Gem-Knight Seraphinite for an extra Normal Summon makes it a popular choice. Recommended cards Weaknesses * "Fluffals" rely on Fusion Summoning to be effective, so cards that stop the use of "Polymerization" or "Frightfur Fusion," such as "Prohibition", "Psi-Blocker", "Armageddon Designator", "Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell", “Number 38:Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy”, etc., will shut them down. ** To an extent, cards that prohibit Special Summoning, such as "Vanity's Fiend," will slow them down. "Non-Fusion Area" can also be run in decks which don't rely on Fusion Summoning themselves. * As a Fusion monster archetype, "Frightfur" monsters are vulnerable to Fusion anti-support cards. * The archetype as a whole is also effect-heavy, permitting cards like "Face-Off" (to counter "Fluffal Leo",) "Skill Drain" and "Soul Drain", "Skull Meister", and "Effect Veiler" to take advantage. * Cards that have banishing effects such as "Dimensional Fissure" and "Macro Cosmos", or prevent banished monsters (such as "Necrovalley") can also prevent "Frightfur" monsters from being easily summoned. * "Fluffal" monsters generally have low ATK, DEF, and Levels, so they are vulnerable to battle and Level-based domination effects, as well as to cards such as "Slifer the Sky Dragon" or "King Tiger Wanghu". * The New Master Rules slow down their Fusion swarming, though this can be mitigated somewhat by using Frightfur Fusion monsters to fuse for Frightfur Sabre-Tooth and then using Sabre-Tooth's effect to bring back the Frightfur monster that was just used as Fusion material. Category:TCG and OCG archetypes